


Daughters of Magic

by MortyChan



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Dragons, F/M, Family Fluff, Fights, Fluff, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Gen, Magic, POV Original Character, Shipping, To Lazy to tag it all, Violence, i don't know how to tag
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-28
Updated: 2018-03-25
Packaged: 2019-01-25 11:47:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 17
Words: 21,885
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12530628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MortyChan/pseuds/MortyChan
Summary: Four best friends are confronted by a man and sent to the Fairy Tail Universe, a world where they feel more at home than in the original one. Upon arriving, they try to make precautions for the upcoming events, but find out that it´s surprisingly difficult. And that their secrets are much more dangerous than they thought. What will they do when unexpected things happen?All the ships are tagged (or most of them)





	1. Chapter 1

**A/N**

* * *

Hi! My name is Morty-Chan but call me Morty! So, this is my very first fanfic that I'm posting on the internet, and before you go to read this terrible story, I want you to know some things about me and this work:

  1. I'm not english so I'm sorry for any kind of mistake that I make in my spelling or grammar
  2. I only own my OC's. Fairy Tail belongs to Hiro Mashima.
  3. The chapters probably won't have the same lenght, it will depend on what I want to write in the chapters.
  4. Updates. The most important thing. I just want to say that I'm in school so I will try to update as much as possible but it really depends only on my time and imagination



Now that's out of the way, I hope you enjoy my story and I am curious and excited for your responce!

Bye Bye!

 


	2. Wait, WHAT?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First chapter! I forgot to say that I suck at titles so.... Anyway, enjoy!

It was a normal day in one of the most famous schools in England in a not so normal class. With a terribly boring teacher. I was dying of boredom and looking out the window, failing to notice a masked man throwing a small object a the building.

And I died.

Literally.

Okay, let's start from the beginning. My name is Maria Livingstone. Or Marie, but I prefer Mary. I am...or more accurately  _was_   twenty years old. I, my sister Anna and my two best friends, Angela Goldenrow and (please don't laugh or you die) Tereza Firewood were attending a college in London (you can choose wich one we are attending) when we blew up. Yes, that's right, we blew up.

Woooo, 10/10 points for leaving this world with a bang! But, unfortunately, it's true, the entire school blew up and everyone in it. I mean, there are worse ways to die, right? Plus, we didn't exactly die. I mean, we did. Technically. Are you confused yet? Because the most confusing part is right ahead! We actually found ourselves in a cozy little cabin with a fire crackling in the fireplace. And by  **we** I mean our little squad that I mentioned earlier. When we looked around we saw a big muscular and handsome old man in his 60's right in front of us. And four doors behind him

"Welcome! Welcome to my Little cozy home! As to your question where you are, you are in a place between worlds!"

...What?

Is this guy serious? This is-

"We died and you are all jolly about it?! I mean, the class was boring and if we hadn't blown up, we would have died of boredom, but what the hell?!"

Here it is. Teri's outburst. Not recommending being near her when it happens. Although I am far worse, especially because I don't get angry easily and my patience is almost infinite. Right now, my best friend was fuming in front of the man and staring him down with a fierce glare.

"Miss, I am not happy about your death but about the fact that I finally found the perfect people to do the job!"

Uhuh....

"What job?" My sister asked the first question that popped in our heads. Even though It seemed impossible, the man's grin grew even wider.

"To go to Fairy Tail of course! Now, let me introduce myself. I am the Guardian of Reality, that means that I guard peoples minds and make sure that they don't wander into another world or reality. If that happens, they enter a dreamy state, to you it is known as _falling into_   _a coma._ However, because you died, you will be there forever! Doesn't that sound great?"

Wait. Waitwaitwaitwait. Wait. Fairy Tail. The anime that me and my friends loved. I felt more at home and loved Fairy Tail more than anything, partially because It helped me get through life. The expression of all my friends said the same thing: Shut up and get us there, NOW! The big man noticed it and laughed.

"Hold on! We must discuss some things first, for example your age, looks and that kind of stuff. And most importantly, names. The powers will come with your personality and imagination. No, not your imagination, but mine and hers." He pointed at me.

Wait, WHAT???

"Why me? First, why can't the others imagine as well and second, it's unfair. I am aware that I often imagined myself and my friends in Fairy Tail, but they did that too. So why specifically me?" I asked, unsure of the situation. Angee, who was quiet the entire time, looked at me with sympathy and amusement. That's Angela for you. She always feels compassion but at the same time she can find it funny.

"Well, it's simple. I like how you give a lot of thought to each detail. And I'm sure your friends don't mind!" ....simple. He said simple. We obviously have a different definition of the word "simple". Anna looked deep in thought before asking:

"And what year will we be born? How old are we going to be? And where the hell will we be?" Wow, that's a lot of questions. Exactly the same thing I wanted to ask. He smiled.

"Well, that will be entirely up to you. I suspect SOME of you" he looked at Teri and Anna,"are fangirling and hoping that they will be the same age as their crush, am I right? So if we count the 7 year gap that will happen, some of you may be younger than the others. But that won't mean anything. You are still friends, aren't you? So there is no problem! Now, I would like to discuss some things privately with each one of you. Well, Mary will be there with me as it's her imagination. We should start with you, Miss Anna." And that's how it went. We decided the age, the year we were born, our powers and looks. And where we are going to live.

Then the Guardian led us to a door and with a "Good luck" we stepped into a blinding white.


	3. The Start of a New Life Part One

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here it is! And I'm sorry if I made you wait too long! It's just that I have other activities outside of school and it's messing up my plans. Anyway, enjoy!

I woke up in a clearing with giant trees. And with a fox in my face. I screamed and backed away, scaring it off. After my heart calmed down, I got up and dusted off my knees. Wait a minute...I froze midway. Was the ground always so close? And did I always look so small? I started panicking again when I remembered that I decided that I will be 6 years old when I woke up in Fairy Tail. Jesus, was I always this hysterical? Well, nevermind that now. I looked around to see that in the clearing were four small houses, standing in a semicircle. Each one was the same size and style, only the shape and colors were a bit different. A bit further away, there were four kids. The first one that I noticed was a cute and small 4 year old Angela.

......

...................

KAWAIIIIIII!!! MAH SMOLL BEAN!!!...okay, I'll stop with the fangirling.....for now.

She looked a bit different...I face palmed. Of course she's different, we are in Fairy Tail now. Is it the teleport that made my thinking so slow? Anyway, her changes weren't big, but they're still changes. Before, her dark brown hair was curly. Now, it's still curly but much more straight than before and was reaching her shoulders. I haven't seen her eyes yet, but she wanted honey ones instead of her brown ones. Next to her was a 7 year old Teri. Her hair was a fiery orange and was reaching the middle of her shoulders. I think her eyes were a warm yellow. I have to warn you, she may look like a cutie now but believe me, she is a rebel and badass, even this young. And finally, my 8 year old sister Anna. The changes from our life before are drastical. Her hair was now black instead of a dirty blond and was reaching bellow her shoulders. I think her eyes are grey now, even though they were brown before. They looked so cute sleeping (pretend like that didn't sound creepy). Now it makes me wonder how do I look like as a 6 year old girl in Fiore. I walked to a small waterfall that was falling from the rocks that were lining one side of the clearing and was forminga small lake followed by a thin river. I looked at my reflection. 

And I almost jumped away in surprise.

Damn, I didn't know...this is officialy the first time in my life that I considered myself beautiful. Even though I was only six, I looked more serious and cold than cute and cheerful. I had midnight blue eyes and my hair had a soft golden blond colour and reached the middle of my back. The most noticeable change for me was that I could feel my magic power inside me.

"Oi, watcha doin' over there? We got things to discuss!" I turned around at the sound of a young voice with a small western accent to see Teri waving me over. She had a smirk on her face and I could already tell that she was going to tease everyone, not only our group. She reminded me a bit of Bickslow... Anyways, I'm glad that I paired her up with a certain slayer from Sabertooth.

"Mary, she's right! The...dream we all had before we woke up... it's stranger and more confusing than I'd like it to be! We should talk about it!"

That was the cutest voice I have ever heard. And it belongs to Angee! IIIIIIIIIIIIII! I'm trying so hard to not squeal and squeeze the life out of her in real life right now. Although I knew I hardly could and would. I sighed.

"I know. This 'dream' was quite confusing. I believe that we all had a different one. I propose that we all tell what we saw. So, Teri, you start." My voice was pretty quiet when I spoke. Teri nodded.

"Okay. My dream was pretty terrifying at the end, or it was for me anyway. It was a bit like I like I red a book about my life. I was in some sort of village. It looked oriental and tribal at the same time. I was holding hands with a man that had red short hair and tanned skin on my right and a women with orange hair and orange eyes on my left. They were both laughing. The women had a small boy on her other side that looked exactly like the man. The man wore red pants with yellow lining and sandals. His upper body was naked and you could see the scars that he had. He had and earring in his left ear and tight high bracelets on his forearms. A saber with rubies and engraved words in a southern language was hanging on his left hip. The woman's hair was tied a bit like Jasmine's hair. She wore revealing red clothing that looked like the one of a dancer in India and golden sandals. Then the scenery changed and I was in the village again but this time, it was burning. On the ground were the boy, the woman and the man in a pool of blood. There were people screaming and other people laughing maniacally and stabbing the screaming ones. Then everything went black." Her voice quivered and she looked like she was about to cry. Angela and Anna gave her a group hug. I was thinking hard. This was...intriguing, to say the least. I looked at Angela. She nodded and released Teri from her hug.

"If I can, I will continue. My dream was pretty short. I remember that i was on a platform on top of a giant staricaise. In front of the staircase, there were two giant gates. One was made of gold and had sun motives all over it. The other gate was made of silver with an hourglass with gold sand. All around the space were chains. Some were tiny, others were so huge that their thickness was about the same as the height of the newly rebuilt Fairy Tail guild hall. Then a womens voice said something that I couldn't hear and that's it. Anna, you next." My sister also released Teri from the hug and started.

"Mine is pretty tragic, too. I was located in a city in the mountains that was really religious. They despised me because I didn't follow their belief word by word and feared because of my magic. I remember spending a lot of time in front of a tombstone. One day, an accident happened, I think it had something to do with my magic and because I had that type of magic, all the blame was put on me and my last memory was falling. And tha-hey, Mary? Are you okay? You have one fierce frown there."

It was true. I was scowling at the result of my thinking. Every single one of us had a 'vision' where most of the time something tragic happened. And our last memories of our vision are odd.

"I think I know why we had those 'dreams'. I believe those were our memories."

.......

.....................

"EEEEEEEEEEHHHHHHH?!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know I'm evil. And I'm not apologyzing for the cliffhanger. It's just that the chapter was starting to get too long. And be prepared because the next chapter won't have a lot of action because 1) I'm slow on starts and 2) I want to explain some things so that there aren't any misunderstandings.


	4. The Start of a New Life Part Two

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here you go! WARNING: THERE WILL BE SWEARING IN THIS CHAPTER!

I knew it. Teri let out a surprised shriek while my sister, who was right next to her, jumped 1,20 meters high and scrambled at an inhuman pace away from her while covering her ears.

"The fuck?! Don't scream into my ear! I'm only eight years old and my hearing is not adapted to you just yet! Jesus Christ!" I watched her grumble and curse under her breath with amused eyes. Yes, I can't smile. No, it won't be happening anytime soon.

"Anna, don't curse! 1. You're an 8 year old and 2. Your "boyfriend" won't appreciate it. Now, Mary, do you mind explaining what you mean?"....Angela scolded Anna. A four year old kid scolded someone twice her age. Damn. The world is ending.....or not.

"Okay. It's a bit complicated and surreal, but my theory is that before we came to this world, we, of course, died, but when we came here, the reality changed. I mean, it would be weird if we just appeared here, right? So when the reality changed, it created a life for us here before, but we died here as well so we are kind of replacing the people that died but were reincarnated and we are their reincarnation. See? I told you it will be complicated and confusing." Teri and Anna were shifting between confusion and understanding, as far as I could tell. Angee was frowning. Then she spoke up.

"So ,you are telling us that we are ourselves but someone entirely different at the same time?"

"More or less. But that aside. Now, we must discuss some things. First thing first, our magic improvement. So, Tereza and Anna can start learning. I will too. However, Angee you will start learning at the age of seven, because it will be too dangerous otherwise because you are too young. However, I know that each one of us has utility magic or magic that is more common engraved in our minds. All I know is that Teri has tracking magic, Angela a small Requip, Anna Invisibility magic and I got teleportation. Second, our identity. I was thinking that we should have middle names and the same surnames that we had in our life before for security reasons. I mean, the events that happened to us, except Angela's, are known throughout Fiore, so it will be safer to have different names. For Angela, I was thinking Penelopa." I glanced at her. She smiled.

"Angela Penelopa Goldenrow. I like that"

"For Teri chose Clarissa. I mean, if that's okay with you." I looked at the redhead, worried that I made the wrong choice.

"Tereza Clarissa Firewood. That's a badass name. Even my surname doesn't sound stupid anymore!" I will take that as a yes.

" And for Anna, Sayenna. We aren't sisters anymore, I mean by blood, so think about your last name. It's entirely up to you." She looked deep in thought.

"I like Anna Sayenna Featherhorn. It has a magical feel to it." My eyes brightened.

"That decided, I think that we should enter our houses search for all the books that are important, for example books about magic, herbology, history, and legends. I will be really strict when it will come to legend books because the legends don't have to be stories and we could learn interesting things. Oh, and don't forget books about animals!"

"So you are telling us to literally find the entire library. Well this will be  _really hard_!" Teri said with irony dripping from her voice. I rolled my eyes.

"For your information, your library is pretty big and most of the books aren't even the ones we need. And please refrain from doubting my decisions in the future because your life may depend on it." Teri scoffed.

"Gee, sorry. I was just making a joke. Nothing wrong with that." I sighed once more.

"Nevermind. Now, go to your houses. Except you, Angee. You come with me." I turned to Angela who followed me to my house. When we went inside, I looked around. It was cozy and it was bigger than it looked on the outside. The kitchen and dinning room were connected, and a big open archway was leading to the living room. A hallway with doors linned up on each side was leading to a bigger door at the end. I suspected that was the library. I controlled my desire to go examine the house and instead turned to Angee.

"You will be staying here with me until you are six. I know that you are twenty one years old mentally, but your body is the one of a child. You can be in your house the entire day, heck, even stay there how long you'd want, but you will eat and sleep here, okay? Now, as I mentioned before, you won't be learning magic until you are seven, so here's your schedule: in the morning, we will train with you. Our physical training will consist of running, archery and all types of fight. In the afternoon, while I meditate with the others, you will study or, if you want, you can just read, explore or watch us and give us advice. And if you agree, I could give special tasks. But right now, let's meet up with the others." For some reason, I said the last two sentences with an evil spark in my eyes. The brunette eyed me suspiciously.

"And what are those 'tasks'?" I looked at her, my eyes sparkling with amusement.

"You'll see. Now come with me. I have a 'special task' for all of you." With that, we left my house and met up with my sister and Teri.

* * *

And that's how we found ourselves in the outskirts of Magnolia. After meeting up, Anna and Teri reported their finds and I told them, to their surprise, that we will be going into town. And right now we are enjoying the view on the Fairy Tail guild. For an unknown reason when I looked at the guild, so many emotions rushed to me that I started hyperventilating. The reason why i did was unknown to me. I just did. It suddenly became very hard to breathe, as if someone was squeezing my chest. My heart was pounding so hard that it was hurting. All the sounds died out, as if I fell asleep. My mind was fuzzy and I think I fell to my knees at one point because when I calmed down a bit, I found myself in a group hug with my squad that was talking to me and whispering gentle words. When I calmed down completely, they didn't ask anything, they just looked at me strangely.

"Sorry. Ever since I had the memory of my past, I've been changing little by little. That's also the reason why I can't smile. Anyway, here's the plan. Anna, you will use your Invisibility Magic and enter the guild. Be careful because Makarov will probably sense you. Teri and Angela will act as sisters and go into town and observe, explore and sometimes ask people about the guild. The reason I'm doing this is because I want to examine the current status of Fairy Tail and the time we are currently in, because we don't know a lot about Magnolia or Fiore during this time. You will be reporting through these." I handed each a small lacrima. "Place them behind your ear. Thanks to this I will be able to see and hear the same things as you. Before you ask where I found them, I took them from my house and for some reason I know exactly how they work. Good luck guys and don't mess up!" Teri and Anna looked at as if I was insane.

"Mess up? Are you kidding? If we mess up, Anna gets caught and interrogated and people will despise me and Angela. We never mess up!" Exclaimed the redhead. Angela sighed.

"I could write a book with all the times we messed up because of  _you_."

"Your such a pessimist Angee!" Rolled her eyes Anna.

"No, I'm just being realistic. You really did mess up a lot of things before. However, I hope that when we changed worlds, you changed your behaviour. Actually, scratch that. Your behaviour definitely didn't change. Your aura gives it away. And I'm talking about both of you." Teri fake-pouted.

"Meanie." She then couldn't hold it any longer and laughed. Anna who was next to her, _again_ , once more jumped away.

"Fuck, you seriously need to keep your voice down. Jeez." I shook my head at them, amused. This will be a long and tiring day. But I'm really looking forward to their banter in the future.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed this! I must apologize once again because there wasn't a lot of action in this chapter and I updated this later than I would have liked. But hey! You get to see more of Fairy Tail next time!  
> Enjoy your day! Bye!


	5. Mission Fairy Tail

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope that this is enough for your desire of action! And I'm sorry if it didn't. Hope you Enjoy!

After I filled my squad a bit more on what they were supposed to do, they headed to the city while I went back inside my new home. I walked immediately toward the big door at the end of the hallway that led to the library and opened it.

My eyes widened.

............HOW DID THIS EVEN FIT IN HERE?!?! IT'S HUGE!!!!!

Okay, it's not  _that_ huge but still huge enough to make my jaw drop. This house is definitely bigger than it looks. But I was amazed at my new study. Or library. Ugh, whatever. The shelves were filled to the brim with books. There wasn't a single place, a single spot that wasn't with a book. A chandelier was hanging from the ceiling. Well, I don't know how I will put out the candles, but who cares, right? Except for me. In the middle of the room was a single table with books, papers, maps, drawings and other things that I will need if I was going to do something big. Then there was a desk that was facing one of the three windows in the room and on it were pens, other books and guess what? Even more paper.

And in the middle of that same desk was a lacrima. I walked over to the ball and examined it. It looked like some kind of communication lacrima, however it had a small button on the pedestal. When I pressed it, three panels appeared in a row with three different point of views. Well, this will be interesting. Just when I was about to sit down, I realized that this was the first time that I'm seeing this kind of lacrima but I already know what it is and how it works. Well, it's better this way, because I at least  _know_ what I'm doing. Nevermind that now. There are more important things that I must dwell on now then how I know how something works. I finally sat down and decided to do a small, stupid test.

"Hello? Can anyone hear me? this is Mary speaking."

....................That sounded way better in my head.

"Yes captain, hearing you loud and clear. Ignis at your service." I narrowed my eyes at the screen on the right where Tereza's joking voice came from. Man, I wish she could feel my gaze over the lacrima. From the looks of it, she was currently at the entrance of Magnolia. I then stopped glaring at the screen and rolled my eyes. I could hear Anna snicker. I guess they can also hear each other.

"Tenebra hear. Mission transmission completed. I'm currently on the roof of the target's base. What are your orders?" I face palmed, unable to stop myself. I suddenly felt very tired.

...............why me? Why did it have to be  _my_ imagination? The next time I'm seeing that stupid guardian again, I'm going to have a word with him. It seems I wasn't the only one who was starting to get tired of their jokes. I could hear Angela sigh.

"Oh my god. Please, stop. I thought that you will be serious for once. It seems that I was way more off than I thought. Anyway, if you two have nicknames, then mine will be Sunshine. Hey, don't laugh! I like it! Plus, it's much easier to pronounce than yours! Ugh, I hate you both so much!" I could hear her half-joking half-hurt tone. But she was right. Her nickname wasn't just simple, it was also cute and matched her magic type perfectly. And there are other nicknames that ressemble hers, for example.....Flare and........just other nicknames. I chuckled in my head.

"Well, I'm feeling left out so my nickname will be....Sakura. I like cherry blossoms and japanese culture so.....anyway, think what ever you want but I'm keeping it, so deal with it. Anna, if you're already there, Try to sneak in by one of the windows that are under the roof. And be careful! Teri, Angee, start with the market district and the park, then move up, closer to the guild." I didn't get a response. They just started to move according to my directions. I turned my attention to Anna's lacrima. I will follow her for now. Her magic shouldn't run out until 3 hours or so later, so it will be best if she came back before her limit, but that's her choice.

"Anna, how is it going? Did you sneak in? I hope you did because if you did something stupid...." I trailed off. I could hear my sister sigh.

"Oh please! Of course I did? Did you  _really_ think I would fall? Seriously, have a bit more faith in me! Although  _someone_ might be on my trail..." She turned and I could see Makarov. He looked wary, he was frowning and looking around suspiciously.

"When I was sitting on the roof, I peeked in to see where I could hear the best. He looked nothing like this. He was laughing, grinning, shouting and chatting happily. And he sometimes scolded someone but that's it. However, the moment I became invisible and sneaked in, he looked surprised, hurriedly looked around and when he didn't see me, he became restless. I didn't think you were right that he would sense me but you were. Thank goodness he doesn't know where I am, for now. And....ooooooooh, Mary?" She asked in a teasing tone. I had a bad feeling about this.

"What? Please, let it be something that's not  _completely_ stupid." She giggled.

"Oh no, it's nothing like that, I just want to show you something. Look!" She turned again and this time I saw......

......................

THE CUTEST BOY I HAVE EVER SEEN IN MY ENTIRE GOD DAMN LIFE!!!!!!!!

..............I just said that Laxus Dreyar was cute. But it's true! He looks like such a sweetheart, talking and smiling and laughing at something that the adults said!......And now he's pouting. I CAN'T TAKE IT ANYMORE!!!!! NGJUFZZVZUCUZFZGUIFG! It seems that Anna knew what I was living in my head right now because she had a  _very_ and I mean a  _very_ hard time containing her laughter. I groaned. I'm going to have a headache if this goes on. The next couple of hours passed without any incident. Teri and Angee were doing their job perfectly, telling me that people are speaking of Fairy Tail fondly, sometimes a joking remark or complaint on their loud and destructive behaviour. However, two hours since the beginning of our "mission", a big problem came up. And by that I mean that Teri set a shop on fire.

Literally.

When I heard of it, I got mad. Like really mad. And you don't want me mad. I mean, I know it was probably her magic starting to shoew and unlock, but still. I ran all the way to Magnolia, to the burning shop, dragged Teri with Angela's help and teleported away. We reappeared in our clearing where we found Anna, but I thought little of it. Because my entire attention was concentrated on Teri. And then all hell broke loose. I don't think that I was  _that_ mad but still.... Let's just say there was a lot of shouting, restraining, screaming, swearing and terror. From Teri. Yes, I'm that scary when I'm mad.

After I calmed down a bit I turned to Anna.

"And why are you here again? It hasn't even been three hours since the start and you shouldn't have reached your limit yet. So, why did you leave?"

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just wanted to say guys, there may be a two year time skip, but I don't know if I should do it. And just saying that there will be more swearing as the story goes on, I'm only warning you! Enjoy the rest of your day, evening, morning, night or just enjoy everything! Bye!


	6. Preparations

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here you go! It's one of the more boring chapters again but I still hope you enjoy it!

"Mary?" I rolled my eyes and almost snapped. This was starting to be too much for one day. When I stopped yelling at my best friend and asked my sister why she left, she said that there wasn't anything interesting, except some talk about a dark guild causing some trouble in the east. She was fidgeting, as if she was afraid of telling me something. When I stared at her for a while, she admitted that Makarov may have found out her hiding spot so she left. However, she said one more thing.

"I lost the lacrima....I think I dropped it..." She spoke in a quiet voice. I stared at her. She did what...

"Do you know where?" I asked her in a calm tone. She was avoiding my eyes and tried to look anywhere but me. I sighed.

"So you dropped it in the guild hall, am I correct?" She nodded, slowly. Well, that was a problem because Makarov probably had already found the small lacrima and he is also already trying to figure out how it works. I will think about it later.

"Okay. If were done here, I want to sort the books that you brought earlier today from your library. Sort them into piles by theme and I will sort out the most useful ones. Are we clear? And after we are done, I want to find some information about the dark guild that Anna heard about. I think its name was....Madthorns? Yeah, that was it. We will have to train harder if we want to be ready to take them down quickly. Angela, you will come with us not only as support but your archery skills should be quite good because of your previous life. So, let's get to work!"

* * *

And that's what brings us here, an hour after we started to sort out the books. I felt like my name has been called more than a thousand times. I turned to Teri.

"What is it this time? Having a problem with sorting a book again?" She shook her head.

"No, not this time. I found something about the dark guild. Some info about their past and guild. Wanna see?" I looked at her as if she was insane. Of course I wanted to see! I took the book from her and started reading

........

.............Wow. Just...wow. I didn't know that the guild had a story THIS fascinating. It says that the founder of the guild had a wife and a child. One day, unknown magic thorns showed up nearby their house. His child, as usual was playing and was curious what those thorns were. Its mother noticed them too and went with her kid to investigate. When the founder, I think his name was Woodrow, came back from work, he saw his wife and child trying to kill each other with madness shining from their eyes and a creepy smile. He tried to tear them apart, but before he succeeded, they both died from blood loss.

The rest of the squad was probably reading the same thing because Angela gasped, Anna paled and Teri grit her teeth. I closed the book harshly. It was already stressing and really tiring that we had to work and train hard to defeat the dark guild, but now the story that we just read added a depressing mood. It was really sad and...confusing....but we can't just sit and do nothing while Madthorns is causing trouble in the east. We had to do something and we had to do it now.

"Okay guys, I think this is enough sorting for today. Besides, aren't you all hungry? I bet it will be noon soon and after lunch we should start training. Is that okay with you?" They all nodded.

"But who's gonna cook? I still can't and I'm not sure we should be using the kitchen just yet." Angee asked us. My eyes sparkled.

"But who said someone will be cooking alone? The kitchens are pretty big, so we should be able to move around without any problem. We will help each other, so we will basically cook together. Any objections?" They all shook their head. Teri punched the air.

"Alright! Let's get this teamwork going! I'm starving!" Teri and Anna cheered, Angee giggled and my eyes were shining happily. Our lives here will be far from easy, but I was sure that with this atitude and our friendship it won't be that bad. Well, I hoped so anyways.

* * *

After we finished eating, we all started training. Angela found a beautiful gold bow that looked pretty old. I knew a bit about archery, but it wasn't needed because the moment Angela saw the target she fired.

.....Honestly, her skills were MUCH better than I thought. She hit the center without any effort. After I was sure she would be fine by herself, I joined my sister and Teri in meditating. After two hours, we joined Angee in her training and we worked on improving our stamina. Not only that, but by exercising, Teri unlocked her magic which was....

........Fire. Surprising, right? However, it wasn't just  _any_ type of fire magic, but it was a forgotten magic called Fire Make. And not only that but she also got Fire Demon Slaying Magic. After dinner, we meditated a bit more while Angee was reading and doing some research. And that went on for two weeks. It seemed that no one took care of the guild yet because there were many other dark guilds that were causing trouble and the light guilds already got enough work to do. During the week we found out that Anna's magic was Demon Summoning. It worked a bit like Celestial Spirit Magic, however she had a staff where she collected the gems of different demons that turned into a ring that never fell off accidentaly. And my magic was....well....I wasn't even sure but it was some kind of light magic combined with other types of magic. We learned some spells and Anna even got the weakest of the red gems, wich was supposedly as strong as Loke or Ophiuchus, and purple gem, wich were associated with the more powerful silver keys.

Two days later, we were ready to go.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is the link to Angela's bow. And I'm searching for different nicknames for Angela and myself, so if you have some suggestions, feel free to comment!  
> https://i.pinimg.com/originals/0b/af/2d/0baf2d1423c61c44732d2160f6782266.png  
> (Now imagine it gold)


	7. Madthorns

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! Sorry for the late upload but my week was HELL. However, that is not an excuse for making you wait....Anyway, I hope you enjoy!

"God dammit!" Anna swore under her breath. The fact that she had 2 gems didn't mean that she knew how to make a contract with them. Well... _know_ isn't the right word, it's more like to  _persuade_ the demons to make a contract with her. It was quite tiring but amusing at the same time to see my sister working herself up over the lower demon.

"How can I persuade you?! You haven't even said  _why_ you don't want to be my demon! Urgh, are all demons like this?" My sister turned back to the demon. It didn't look like a demon at all, more like a...small boy with multicolored hair and red eyes...? And I think its power was teleportation through all kind of elements...quite impressive if I do say so myself.¨The demon gave her a goofy grin.

"Yep! By the way, my name is Oivaixihr, the demon of teleportation and traveling! Nice to meet you Miss! And as to persuade me, every demon has a preference. For me, you must show me that you know how to have fun and that you can play with me! Now...YOU ARE TAGGED!!!" The demon yelled, tapped Anna and started running.

"Hey! No fair!" Shouted Anna jokingly and chased him all over the clearing. Angee, who was supposed...attention  _supposed to_ read a book was watching them, smiling, Teri stopped her boxing on a training dummy and was laughing at them the entire time. After half an hour later, both of them were out of breath. When they calmed down, the little boy grinned.

"Miss Anna, you passed my test! Please be my mistress and take care of me!" He told her the last part shyly. Anna patted him on the head.

"Of course! Just tell me when I can summon you and can I call you Oiva? Because your name is complicated as Hell!" She winked. I face palmed. Angela did the same. Teri and Oiva were rolling on the ground, laughing. Well, at least she got  _one_ of them. After making a contract, they said their goodbyes and the demon disappeared with a POOF.

"YES! One left! Oh, by the way, how is your magic coming along, Mary? I mean, you  _do_ have a lot of magic circles to do if you want to cast a higher spell...." My sister trailed off.

I sighed. She was right. My magic was difficult to manipulate, even though the spells weren't  _that_ difficult. I extended my hand towards one of our improvised training dummies and mumbled:

"Light's pistol." Five balls of light shot from my hand, one after the other and succesfully destroying the dummy. Seems simple, but it's not. I have to concentrate quite hard on my magic to do only a single spell. They all clapped.

"Mary, that was amazing! You're doing a lot of progress!" Teri said.

"Yeah, but if she didn't have time to focus, those balls would do less damage than they did now." said Angee. I turned to Anna.

"Don't you have another demon to take care of?" A look of annoyance crossed her face.

"Unfortunately, yes. Okay, here we go! Demon of Crystals, I summon thee: Frekizurd of the Ice!" A purple magic circle appeared. The temperature of the clearing dropped drastically. Angee, Anny and I were shivering while Teri lit her hand on fire to keep herself warm. A guy with long hair tied up in a high-ponytail appeared. 

....Why does he look like a samurai...? Apart from that, he was HOT. I still prefer Lax- EHM another boy, but that doesn't mean that I don't find other people hot. His eyes were purple and his hair was an icy blue. He looked at my at my sister that was actually the only one out of the three of us who wasn't THAT cold with an icy glare.

"And who might you be, human? I see you have my gem, but if you don't prove yourself worthy of it, you will have to commit honorable suicide."

.....My suspicions are confirmed: he IS a samurai. Anna stood proud with defiance and determination in her eyes.

"Bring it. I accept you're challenge to prove myself worthy of being your mistress. Just tell me what you want me to do." Frekizurd looked her up and down, then in her eyes, rubbed his chin and gave her a small smile.

"You are determined and brave. You resist quite well my cold. I'm impressed. You pass. Anna-sama, please accept me as your fighter."

......WHAT?!?! THAT WAS IT????? Anna was probably thinking the same thing because she looked surprised. Then she grinned.

"Of course I will! I look forward to our first battle!" The demon nodded then disappeared and with him the cold that was present just a while ago. we all looked at each other. And we all fist pumped the air.

"TO MADTHORNS!" With that, Anna summoned Oiva, who teleported us on a cliff with a perfect view on the guild.

........It looked creepy. Like, REALLY creepy. A bit like the castle from the Sleeping Beauty but WAY darker and scarier. Even the forest had giant thorns that were twisted in all directions, a bit like they were....mad. I turned to my companions that looked uneasy.

"Guys, let's look this over again. There are 100 people in the guild. Today, they have a celebration that marks today's victory in a villyge. It's already 3 pm, so most of them should be drunk, except the master who is probably suspicious of his surroundings. Even if they aren't drunk, half of their members don't use magic but medieval weapons, which can be even more dangerous than magic. The mages aren't really skilled in magic, because they don't really need it. Their master, however, is pretty strong. Woodrow is skilled in Thorns Magic, as we all know, so be careful! Angee, you stay here. If something happens, climb on a high tree and hide. Teri, you sneak in from the back and defeat every single person you meet as quietly as possible. Anna, Oiva will teleport you to the roof where you will use your invisibility magic and do the same thing as Teri. I will teleport inside and hide. You will both join me near the ceiling from where we will proceed. Do you understand?" They all nodded and split up.

I focused my mind. I examined the walls of the castle and imagined myself teleporting on one of the wood beams near the ceiling. cI exhaled and opened my eyes at a very, VERY loud cacophony of sounds. I looked down to see I was in the middle of a big hall with rows of tables and people drinking. My eyes glanced at the very end of it. There was a big chair ressembling a throne. There was sitting a man with muddy-green, spiky hair, long pointy nose and cruel eyes. He was frowning and scanning his surroundings. He must have sensed us. Well, what can we do about it now? I sensed a shift in the air next to me and saw black hair.

"How did it go?" She didn't stop looking at the hall.

"Quite well, encountered only two guys, asleep next to each other. They're tied with a rope that I found and gagged. We just have to wait for Teri. Then we can start our grand entrance." I nodded. It wasn't long before I heard a very quiet creaking on my other side. I looked at both of my companions.

They looked nervous. And I was too. Probably even more than them, because if we fail, it will be my fault. I counted silently.

Three.

They both tensed.

Two.

We readied our spells.

One.

We jumped with a yell.

"Light's Pistol!"

"Fire's Dance!"

"Demon of Crystals, I summon thee: Frekizurd of the Ice!"

It worked. I'm pretty sure I felt the hall shake with all the screaming and yelling. The most damage was made by Frekizurd and Teri's spell, but I purposely missed, because I knew what will happen if I do. All five balls of light landed in different places and five explosions were heard. I'm SO proud of myself. With a bit more of Frekizurd's attacks, all of the guild members were unconscious on the ground and destroyed tables.

The book wasn't kidding when it said that Frekizurd was strong. The last one left was Woodrow. We all turned to face him. He was now standing and his expression made my eyes widen.

He was smiling a creepy smile and his eyes were showing pure madness.

"Well well well. What do we have we here? Three cute little girls and...a samurai? You are very stupid or just crazy to come here and try to destroy my guild. By the way, you made a very good job trashing it. It seems I will have to return the favor. Say your lovely little names and guild so that I know who I am killing."

His voice was disgusting. It was a fake sweetness, yet as cold as ice at the same time. You don't want to hear that combination. I stepped forward.

"My nickname is Lilight, this is Tenebra, Ignis and another one is our back up, Sunshine. We are here to put an end to your tyranny! Surrender at once!"

I sounded like Erza right now...Oh well.

He laughed.

"You will have to fight me to do that! Say your prayers, kids!" We barely dodged black vines that appeared out of no where. Teri quickly burned them. We all did our best, but he was much, MUCH stronger than we thought. Frekizurd was barely keeping up, Teri was starting to run out of breath, much like Anna. I was only distracting Woodrow. I was trying to cast a spell that I never tried out before and was really complicated. After 30 minutes of fighting and dodging, we were in the middle of the hall, breathing heavily. Well, I wasn't as tired as my friends, but still.

However, I was pleased that the master wasn't unaffected by our magic. He looked like he fell from a tree and his breathing was faster than usual.

He laughed again.

"Oh, giving up? You never had a chance in the first place! Say your goodbyes!" I scoffed.

"Are you sure about that? Because I'm pretty sure you are loosing." He frowned and at that moment the ground around him started to glow.

I made it in time.

His face changed from confusion to shock when he realised what I did.

"Three Magic Circles: The Star's Pillar!" I didn't even have time to see what happened because I passed out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry not sorry! Btw, I changed my nickname to Lilight, a combination of Lily and Light. If you have a better one however, make sure to comment!  
> Light's Pistol: https://i.ytimg.com/vi/VBsoJs_6ggc/maxresdefault.jpg  
> Frekizurd's summoning circle: https://res.cloudinary.com/teepublic/image/private/s--d11_vRPH--/t_Preview/b_rgb:191919,c_limit,f_jpg,h_630,q_90,w_630/v1446221637/production/designs/182259_1.jpg  
> Fire's Dance: http://i.imgur.com/QJ9Ezjx.jpg  
> The Star's Pillar: https://img00.deviantart.net/c3b2/i/2014/126/1/5/my_magic_circle_1_edit__by_hoyeechun-d4gj74y.png  
> I DON'T OWN ANY OF THIS!


	8. The Aftermath

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys! I wanted to say: THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR 100 HITS!!! It means a lot to me! I never thought that I will get 100 readers in such a short amount of time! Anyway, sorry that this chapter is shorter than usual, but again, I'm supposed to study for my biology test right now so....yeah. And again, Thank you so much! Enjoy!

 I woke up to an annoying light that was apparently the setting sun.

Wait.

We came here around 3 pm and it's summer so why....

I shot up. How long was I out for?! When I looked around, I was on the same cliff that Oiva teleported us to. Next to me were the sleeping forms of Anna and Teri. Next to them was Angela that was apparently checking if they woke up. When she noticed me, she jumped, I repeat  _jumped_ over my sleeping friends into my arms.

"Mary!!! I'm so glad you're okay! After the big pillar of light appeared and destroyed the entire guild and all the thorns, I was so worried that I went to see if you were alright. You were all lying there unconscious with another guy that was constantly mumbling our nicknames with wide eyes. It was as if....he was shaken up and traumatized when I finally dragged you all here, I returned to the guilf hall. He was still lying there, mumbling. I tied him and his guildmates up and put those handcuffs thingies that prevent you from using magic that I found near the demolished entrance. How are you feeling?"

............Hold on a second. Demolished. Destroyed. Traumatized. WHAT DID THIS GOD DAMN SPELL DO?!

I got up and ran to the edge of the cliff.

The sight that I saw left my mouth open. 

Angela wasn't kidding. Her words were even far from describing the scenery in front of me.

The guild was nothing but ruins with sometimes big bases of pillars to which I could see guild members tied up. All the thorns, or the things left from the thorns were all burned up or white. Even a part of the forest was gone. I turned back to Angee.

"Can you tell me how am I even alive right now? Because I'm supposed to be dead, judging by the amount of magic power that I used."

Mental note to myself: NOT USING THIS SPELL UNTIL GALUNA ISLAND. OR THE TOWER OF HEAVEN.

The small girl looked at me in disbelief.

"YOU did that?! Alone?? How??"

"I have absolutely no idea, but I have a theory that it might be because of the magic power from my previous life. Anyway, did they wake up yet?" I motioned to my two other friends. She nodded.

"Yeah, for a small while. I'm glad we brought so much water with us, because most of it is gone. And we might want to wake them up soon, because people are coming." She pointed to the road. Far away I could see a cloud of dust.

...........OH COME ON!! WHY THE MAGIC COUNCIL?

"Do you have a pen and a piece of paper?" I asked her. She handed me those things. I quickly made my way back to the guild to where Woodrow was tied up and wrote a message that I pinned up next to his head thanks to a piece of glass. I ran back to see my other companions waking up from a probably deep sleep.

"Oi, Mary, what did ya write on that paper?" Asked Teri. I looked at her.

"A message. I want them to know that we aren't from a guild and that we don't want to cause trouble."

"And for a bit of show off?" I paused at my sisters question then nodded.

"Yeah, a bit. They need to know who did this. Now, Anna, do you think you have enough strengh tosummon Oiva? The Magic Council is getting too close for my comfort." 

We quickly teleported away, even though I was pretty sure they saw the flash of magic that Oiva created by teleporting.

The moment we touched the ground we sprinted to my house, made a quick dinner from wich we all ate at least 2 helpings.

And we all fell asleep fifteen minutes later cuddling on my couch.

* * *

I woke up pretty early next morning, at 6 am to be precise and after failing miserably I gave up on my attempts to fall back asleep and decided to go swimming in the small lake next to our houses. After I dried my hair, it was already 8:30 am so I decided to make some fried eggs with bacon. The smell woke up the rest of the squad because the moment the food was finished they all said a small "thank you" and started shoving the food into their mouths. My eyes sparkled.

"Well, how did you sleep? We all had a really long day yesterday and my couch is quite comfortable." They all hummed in response, not looking up from their almost empty plates.

I however, was deep in thought. The Magic Council was pretty quick with their reaction, although the giant pillar that I created was probably seen even in Crocus and Magnolia.

...................

.....................................I don't swear and if I do than something got messed up, but....

Shit. This.Is.Bad.

I shot up from my chair.

"Oi, slow down there would'ya? We're eating. What got'ya so restless all of a sudden?" Asked Teri. I looked around the table.

"Two reasons. One: that beam, no PILLAR of light was probably seen from far away, so I'm going to investigate in Magnolia ALONE. Two, I'm starting my staring contest with the guild building. Just so that they aren't so surprised when we make a bit of a show when we...well....fight."

"Fine fine, we got it. Good luck with your investigating." Waved me off Anna. Angee eyed me curiously but said nothing.

Actually, there is another reason why I wanted to got into town.

It's time to meet one of the future dragon slayers: Laxus Dreyar.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the cliffhanger, I will try to update as soon as possible! Enjoy the rest of your day, evening, morning, afternoon or night! And again, Thank you so much for your support! <3


	9. The Guild And A New Friend

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! Before you read this chapter, I want you to know that I have absolutely NO IDEA if Macao and Wakaba are in the guild at this time, but I added them anyway. Enjoy!

"On second thought, hold on a second." A quite strong Anna grabbed my arm. I raised an eyebrow.

"Yes?" I turned around. It was unusual for her to stop me from going out. She was staring intently at my face.

"Show me your poker face." I blinked, confused. Why does she want me to show her my poker face?

"What do you mean?" I asked hesitantly, unsure of what to do.

"Exactly what I meant. Show me the face you will stare with at the building." I obeyed.

My face suddenly became blank, hard and cold, even more emotionless than my usual one. My eyes lost all their life and became dull, almost dead. Anna examined me.

"No, this won't do. Your expression is perfect, but your clothing won't do. This T-shirt and jeans  _definitely_ won't do the job. You see, I want to make you as cute as possible so that the clothing contradicts your aura and face and you will look cold, unbreakable and like someone who survived and lived through too much. Although, I guess that last part is true, isn't it?"

I tensed and gave her a quick nod. I don't want to talk about my past, or at least not now. A look of understanding crossed her face mixed with something that I couldn't recognize for some reason. I was grateful that she didn't push the matter.

She clasped her hands.

"Now your clothes. I will browse through your closet, I know very well that you have cute little outfits in there. I will let you choose from three, then I will find some shoes, or it would be much more interesting if you were bare-footed. Then your hair and you will be done!" I was opening my mouth to protest when:

"YESSS! Cute Mary! Cute outfits! I'm in!" I turned staring at Angela, not believing my eyes. Are you serious?!

I never ever thought I would do this but I turned to Teri for some support. She only leaned back in her chair with a smirk on her face.

"Lemme enjoy the show from here. This should be fun." I let out a defeated sigh. I didn't even have time to say anything because the moment my sister saw my defeat, she started dragging me towards my room. 

She layed out three dresses on my bed: one was yellow and strapless with a lacey edge at the bottom and top. The second one was a baby blue with a white bow on the waist line. It was the simplest one. The third one was pink and was princess-like.

I chose the blue one. Anna then gave me white flats that she took from who-knows-where and forced me to put them on. Then she led me to the bathroom, with the rest trailing behind. She left my hair at Angee's mercy who immediately began to work.

I felt too crowded, nervous, uncomfortable and pampered which I didn't like at all. I was brought back to reality with Angela's "Done". I looked at myself in the mirror.

And saw a cute girl with a contradicting face. Angee styled my hair into a single loose braid on my back that she tied with a white ribbon.

"Good job girls! She looks like one of the cutest girls, ya'know? If ya don't know her of course." I shot a cold stare in Teri's direction and she just laughed.

I should start getting used to this. I will probably live with them until I get married.

Maybe.

"Guys, I think I will go bare-footed." I spoke up. They all stared at me.

"Why?" Asked Anna.

"I mean, you did say that it will leave a mystery, plus I don't really like these shoes. I think I'll be more comfortable anyway." They all looked at each other.

"Well, I guess it's a good plan. Good luck!" wished me Angela. I nodded and set off for Magnolia.

Just before I stepped out of the forest I put up my poker face and headed off towards the entrance of the town. Every single person and by that I really mean  _every single person_ I met stared at me but soon enough they all returned to whatever business they were attending to. As I was nearing the guild hall, laughing could be heard and I mentally prepared myself. I had to slow my heart down, my breathing must be as quiet as possible. I even cast a small spell on my bare feet so that they don't dirty themselves. Approximately one hundred meters away from the guild I ducked into an empty and dark alley and focused.

Yes, I was going to use my Teleporting Magic.

Yes, it was part of my plan to rise their interest.

No, I have no idea if my teleporting will make a scene.

Well, it's better than nothing. I focused my magic to the spot in front of the guild, imagined myself appearing there and released my energy.

When I opened my eyes I was standing in fornt of the guild hall. Apparently, I didn't cause a scene which is good. Now the staring contest begins. I stared blankely at the sign that stated the name of my favorite guil in the entire of Fiore, sadness and pain mixing with the rest of the expressions in my eyes. I didn't know how much time had passed. I was trapped in my own world inside my head, remembering the same memory over and over again.

In this memory, there were screams and fire everywhere and I was just staring at a big broken stone sign in the ruins of....

"What are you doing here kiddo?" A young voice brought me out of my trance. I looked up to see a brightly smiling Macao. He was alone, which probably meant that he was returning from a solo job. I continued to stare at him with the same expression I wore the entire trip. His face changed from a smiling one to a concerned and unsure one.

"Hey, are you okay? Do you want to come inside?" After a quite long time of silence he probably gave up and headed off towards the building. Almost out of earshot, I spoke softly with an emotionless voice.

"It's not time yet." 

He stopped and turned around but I was already looking up at the sign again, showing no sign of moving. He shrugged and entered the building, but I could sense that it was bothering him.

The day went on, some people asked me the same things and I always did the same thing that I did with Macao. Honestly, that sentence popped up in my head, as if I was supposed to say that. I actually only wanted to keep quiet but the words somehow escaped my mouth.

I also had a strange tingling feeling in my chest but I couldn't pin-point what it was.

When the sun was starting to set, I finally moved to go back to our clearing when a small boy dashed out of the guild, crying.

He was heading toward the forest.

And the most disturbing thing was that he wore a red T-shirt and had blond hair.

* * *

 

He was still running, so I ran after him. 

I'm so grateful that I worked on my physical condition during our training.

He finally stopped at a clearing and broke down, starting to  _really_  cry. I walked over to him and hugged him. We stayed like that for quite a while, which I could tell because it was getting darker. When Laxus calmed himself a bit, he pulled away and looked at me.

"I'm sorry. I'm so pathetic, crying and being comforted by girl younger than me. Please excuse me." He rises to his feet and starts walking back when I call out to him.

"Your father." He stops and turns back to me. A few strands of hair that escaped my braid were covering my face. A look of confusion settles on his cute face.

"What do you mean?"

"It's your father that made you cry, isn't it? He called you weak and pathetic, that he cannot believe you are his son, am I right?" A frown contorted his face.

"How do you know that? And it's my fault. He yelled at me because I'm not strong enough and that's entirely my fault." I looked up at him, frowning. He stepped back, not knowing what to do or why I'm frowning.

He looked a bit....scared.

"Laxus Dreyar. Don't you dare call yourself weak or pathetic! you are strong and you know that! You're only blaming yourself because he's your father! Stop relying on him, live a little for yourself, not your fathers expectations! If you want to rely on anyone, rely on your grandfather, Master Makarov Dreyar! He understands you, unlike your father!"

My voice was low but firm and sincere. Laxus looked taken aback by how much I know about him and his life.

"Who are you? And how do you know so much about me? what is your name?" He asked, surprised and suspicion growing in his voice.

"For you, I'm just a small six years old girl. You can call me Lilight, I will tell you my real name later. As to how I know so much about you, that doesn't matter. Just know that I know what it is to be called weak and pathetic by family. You can rely on me and trust me, if you want. Now, I assume you're lost, aren't you?" I finished my speech, changing the subject.

He looked around, realisation dawning on him. He smiled nervously at me.

"Yeah, I guess so. Could you lead me back? Please? Jiji is probably worried about me." The muscles at the corner of my mouth tensed a bit, but I didn't smile.

Because I couldn't.

"Yeah sure. Follow me." I led him through the forest towards Magnolia. As we approached the town, I could hear people calling Laxus. I stopped and turned around to face him.

"I won't go any further than this. I believe you know the path to the clearing and back to Magnolia now, so if you need me, come back. I will always be there. Just please, do me a favor and don't reveal my name or what I looked like to  _anybody_ , do you understand? It's crucial for yours and the guilds safety. Now go and goodnight." He hesitated, but headed off with a small "goodnight" himself.

A few feet ahead, he stopped and looked over his shoulder.

"Can we be friends?" I was shocked and taken aback by the question and to my surprise, the ghost of a smile too quick to be noticed by anyone crossed my face.

"Of course."

And with that I headed back home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tada! Sorry if the chapter wasn't so good, but I'm really tired and the sentences just didn't quite stick together.  
> GOMEN!!! ;(  
> Anyway, I still hope you enjoyed this! Bye!


	10. Training

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys! At the beginning of this chapter, when one of the characters is talking, I wrote it with a different style. If it's thicker, then Anna is speaking. If it's in italic, Angela is speaking and if it's underlined, it's Teri. Thank you for reading this!   
> PLEASE READ TH NOTE AT THE END!!!  
> This chapter is, again, one of the more boring ones. I'm sorry!

The moment I opened the door to my house, three squealing girls attacked me with questions.

I almost backed away and slammed the door shut again.

"Please calm down. I had a very long day and I haven't eaten since morning so please, let relax a bit okay?" Unfortunately, that didn't calm them down a bit. They were staring at me creepily the entire time while I was  _trying_ to enjoy my food.

After I finished my food and washed my plate, we all sat down on my couch. And that was when the questions began.

**"First of all, how did it go? Did your look help?"**

"It did, actually. People were looking at me weirdly while I was walking through Magnolia, I think it was because I was bare-footed and because of my poker face. When I was staring at the guild, some people tried to approach me but the moment they saw my expression, they turned around with a frown. Probably because they thought I would do something if they got too close."

"Did ya see anthin' interestin'? Rumors? Anyone we know?"

"The guild hasn't changed one bit. It's still loud and full of laughter. There were some rumors about Madthorns and Woodrow and how it all happened and the pillar of light. I should stop using spells that are too flashy until I'm twelve. And I actually met Macao. He's hot, but definitely not my type. He even offered me his help, but I had to turn him down, too. I still feel a bit guilty for not talking to him."

_"Did you meet Makarov? And did you make a show before staring at the guild?"_

"Sadly, I didn't see Makarov. But I did teleport in front of the guild, although it didn't make a scene, which I'm grateful for. But I'm pretty sure that the master sensed me."

And the questions went on and on. I was starting to get really tired and uncomfortable. This ressembled an interview and I'm....pretty bad with interviews. After another five minutes of questions I cut off my friends.

"Look, I know you all want to know what happened and the details, but I haven't trained or meditated today, well maybe a bit in front of the guild but it was only about 30 minutes. So please, let me at least train a bit." They all looked down, guilty (I felt bad for that...a bit) and nodded.

I walked out of the house and to the small pond. I wanted to get to the other side without swimming across the small river, so I concentrated really hard. This was one of the really small spells that were in the basics of the book about my magic.

If I focus enough energy and if I know what I'm doing, I  _should_ be able to create structures or some small things. I gathered all of the magic power needed for this spell in my hand, then transfered it above the river and released it. I could see a soft white light above the river where I wanted the bridge to be. It grew larger and larger and finally disappeared to reveal a bridge...or something like that. It looked like a normal white bridge made of white planks or whatever it is made of...or I at least hoped it resembled a bridge.

About half way I stopped and jumped on it to test it if it was strong enough.

Nothing. Well, it certainly won't break under me.

I made my way to the end of the clearing. It was already dark, so I focused once more and created a small light so I could read my book about my magic. I knew I should focus on training my Light's Pistol, but it was my only minor offensive spell. I am  _not_ counting the Star's Pillar! I'm not using it again until I'm old enough!

After a small while of reading, I came across another minor spell. It was supposed to make a shield, more accurately a force shield that shouldn't crack, depends on your strenght and the strenght of the spell.

...And to my surprise, it wasn't even complicated! Or the casting wasn't.

I stood up and dismissed the small light, so it was dark again. I closed my eyes, relaxed, and started to gather my magic once more. This time, I focused on the ground around me.

Then I mumbled:

"Angel's Pearl" A white magic circle appeared from under me and spread about 2 meters away from where I stood. I could feel my magic draining but I still watched in awe as a white shell formed around me. It was a pearly white, which probably gave it its title. Unfortunately for me, it was quite draining. And the negative of this spell is that its a Body Link, so everything that is done to the shield is pretty much done to me.

Or I understood it that way.

I dismissed it after I was getting really tired and walked away. As I was making my way back to the bridge, I heard a sound of steps coming from the trees. I turned around, cautiously, only to find that the sound of steps was a strange white, opal like jewel falling down a hill. As I bent over to pick it up, it glowed slightly. As my hand inched closer and closer, the glow intensified. Just mere milimeters away, I stopped and puled my hand back a bit.

The glowing dimmed a bit. I closed the distance again. The glow brightened. And the same thing happened again. I finally moved to take it. At this point, the glow was really bright, so bright that I almost shut my eyes completely. However, when I took it, the glow stopped completely.

I could finally examine it properly. It was as big as my child hand and its shape was shifting between round oval. It was white and it looked like there was a silvery liquid just beneath. When I was turning it in my hands, in one angle it looked like the space.

But it was only there for a few seconds, then it disappeared. At this point, I could feel the stone puslating. 

Suddenly, it levitated, started glowing again until it looked like a ball of light and flew in me.

And by that I really meant that it literally flew into me. In my chest.

I was stunned and didn't move a muscle. What the hell just happened?

There weren't any changes but still...

Before I could think too deeply about it, I fell asleep on the spot.

Just like that. Great.

* * *

 

The next morning I woke up to the sun shining mercilessly on me. I got up from the ground where I fell asleep and started walking toward my house. I tip-toed to my library, careful to not wake Angee up and I tried to open and close the door as quietly as possible (Which actually was impossible, but I gave myself a ten out of ten for the effort).

Because it still quite early (around six o'clock) I meditated for a while, then read a bit more about Fiore and its history. When I finished, I noticed it was almost 10 o'clock. The others are probably already training. I ate my breakfast quickly and then started to choose what girly outfit I will wear today.

I finally decided that I will wear only white plain dresses from now on, so I went with white. I let my hair loose on my back and with that, I walked once more towards Magnolia.

This time however, I wanted to try to teleport to the guild hall directly. Not only it will serve me as training, but my magic power will increase, so maybe I will finally pick the interest of a certain guild master. Anna brought it up yesterday when I was talking about my day. We all agreed that I could give it a shot (exept for me, because I'm not very confident in my magic skills).

When I reached the town, I hid behind a house and focused. This time, when I appeared, I could feel that quite a lot of my magic is missing, but I wasn't that tired. The distance was smaller than the one I made to teleport to the guild hall of Madthorns, but still.

But something didn't feel right. I couldn't put my finger on it immediately, but then it clicked.

The guild, which I could hear just fine a second ago, was quiet. Like, no sound escaped it at all.

I guess the plan worked. I calmed myself and started staring at the guild again. The minutes passed, but the guild was still quiet.

While remaining in my motionless position, I tried to sense the magic from within the guild.

And I was successful. Maybe.

My point is, the magic of all the people in the guild was tense and readied. Did Makarov really sense my magic this quick? I mean, we  _did_ alert them a little with Anna, Madthorns and me staring at the guild....

After another long while of tension, someone finally walked out of the doors. I was still staring at the guild, pretending not to notice. The person stoped almost right in front of me.

"Hello, what can I do for you?" When I heard it, my facade almost broke down. That voice....

I waited so long to hear Makarov's gentle voice for real. 

And that moment finally came.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just wanted to say that until Christmas, I won't have too much time to write. Thank my teachers for that. They all decided that they will do all the test before the holidays, so yeah....Again, I'm really sorry for not updating for so long! I probably won't be update too much for a while. Anyway, thank you so much for reading! Bye!


	11. Makarov Dreyar

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! First of all, I'm sorry for not updating for so long, But as I said, the teachers decided to dump all the tests on us two weeks before Christmas. My schedule is packed and this chapter was erased three times in a row, so I almost gave up on it, but anyway, here it is! I hope you enjoy!

I exhaled quietly through my nose, trying hard to stay calm. I didn’t know that hearing the voice of the character that always touched my heart will almost make me loose my poker face. I turned around swiftly to face the old man.

And my eyes softened slightly, which, fortunately, went unnoticed.

„Makarov Dreyar, Master of the Fairy Tail guild, one of the Ten Wizards Saint. It’s a pleasure to meet you.“ I bowed my head slightly.

When I called him by his full title, he looked surprised and interested, but the expression quickly disappeared. He smiled, which really almost made me break down in tears and hug him.

He replied.

„You don’t need to be so formal, the pleasure is all mine. What brings you to the doorstep of our guild, may I ask? I’m sure this no coincidence you are here, am I right? And could you tell me your name child?“

I froze a tiny bit. I knew he would ask me questions and I wanted to answer them as accurately as possible, but something in my mind was telling me to not reveal to much information and to not go into details. I don’t know what that feeling was, but it was pushing me, so I said.

„Please, call me Lilight.“ He frowned and examined me quizzicaly.

I know he knows. I JUST KNOW HE KNOWS!!! I’m pretty sure the Magic Council contacted him about the Madthorns incident, so the name MUST be supicious to him.

If he doesn’t know already.

„But that isn’t your real name, is it?“ I looked back at the guild, a bit more of sadness on my face.

What was this nostalgic feeling? Why did this view of me looking up at a building feel so familiar to me? I shrugged the feeling off. No point in thinking about it now.

I could see the guild members, inlucing Macao and Wakaba (that I haven’t met yet) gathered around the windows and entrance and when I glanced at them, they tried to hide as quickly as possible.

My eyes sparkled and I chuckled in my head.

_They never change, do they? If they did, it wouldn’t be Fairy Tail._

„I would prefer for my new name to stay a secret for now. I don’t trust myself with it. Anyway, if you want to talk to me, I wouldn’t mind. However, I would like to continue this somewhere else. I don’t want some things to be overheard.“ I said the last part a bit louder, knowing very well that the guild could hear me.

Makarov couldn’t help but chuckle at my point.

„I agree. Why don’t we go up to my office? It’s quiet and no one will bother us.“ He started walking towards the entrance when I stopped him with my hand. He looked at me questioningly and frowned a bit at the mischievous light in my eyes.

„Hold on tight was all the warning I gave him before I teleported us to his office.

* * *

When we appeared in his office, I had to grip his chair for support, almost collapsing to the ground from exhaustion. When did teleporting with another person feel so exhausting? The distance wasn't a problem, I was sure of that. It could be because of the magical power that Makarov had, but that was very unlikely. I had a feeling that they placed protective spells and runes around the guild.

Great. I have another problem to take care of. I didn't even notice the old man looking at me with worry until he placed a hand on my shoulder which made me jump away and ready my magic. When I saw his expression become even more worried, I realized what I did and calmed down, but another question popped up in my head.

Why did I do that? Why did I feel so threatened and so...scared?

"Are you alright child? I'm sorry, I should have warned you about this, but you surprised me with this. After someone sneaked into our guild, I made some precautions." I shook my head, still deep in thought about my reaction.

"It's nothing. On this matter, what did this "someone" look like?" I asked innocently.

Of course, I knew  _very well_ who sneaked into the guild hall. They were following my plan. Why  _wouldn't_ I know her. He frowned at my question and thought for a moment.

"Well I couldn't see her clearly, but I'm pretty sure it was a young girl. She looked like she was eight or nine years old. She had black hair and I believe she used Invisibility Magic. But I suspect that wasn't her main magic. I could sense an ancient and dark magic in her at the same time. However, her aura didn't seem evil." I stopped dead in my tracks at the second part.

Hold on, we weren't even sure what our magic was before our training. How did he know that Anna used a type of black magic?

I snapped out of my train of thoughts. This wasn't the time to think about this! Gramps wanted to talk to you so listen for God's sake!

I sat down in front of Makarov.

"What did you want to talk to me about?" I asked him, acting confused and innocent. He sighed and he turned serious.

"I would like to know what connection do you have with the destroying of Madthorns."

I knew he would ask this question. That's why I came prepared.

"I was nearby when it happened. I big wave of magic hit right after a big pillar of white appeared and knocked me out. That's all. If you want to know what I was doing there, I was traveling." I replied. I know it wasn't the truth, but it wasn't a lie either. I did see the light and I did get knocked out, although it was because of the wave of magic. And I was  _technically_ traveling. It seemed that he knew that I wasn't telling him the entire truth, but he couldn't pin point what was the lie.

"How old are you exactly? Your physic looks young, but your eyes, expression and aura say something different." Again, how did he know that I technically wasn't six? I feel bad for underestimating him now.

"I am six years old. I have simply lived through too much." I did the same trick again, and he knew I did, but he didn't push it.

"Where did you learn teleportation magic?"

Hmmm, tricky question. I couldn't say that I was  _born_ with it.

"I learned it by myself. Nothing more, nothing less." He frowned even more.

"Do you know any other magic?" I tilted my head to the side.

"What do you think? If you sensed the magic of that intruder, you can sense if I have another one, can't you?" To my surprise, he shook his head.

"I can only sense that you have a white aura, but when I try to focus on your magical power, I can't. Now, can you answer my question." This agitated me a bit inside.

It was...strange that he couldn't focus on my main magic.

"Maybe I do, maybe I don't." He gave the "really?" look. I stared back. He was the first to break eye contact.

"Do you have friends that traveled with you?" I responded the same way.

He kept asking me questions, and I always gave him an evasive answer. After an hour or so, I stood up.

"If that is all you wanted to ask me, I will take my leave. I have other things I want to antend to." He nodded.

"Very well. Goodbye and I hope we could talk again."

"Of course." I said. I walked over to the door and suddenly stopped upon remembering something. I turned back around.

"Oh, and please, keep an eye on your son please. And never EVER neglect Laxus and always make time for him. Please."

With that, I teleported away leaving a confused and frowning Makarov behind.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't know when will be the next update, but I will make a Christmas Special. If there will be another chapter before that, I have no idea but please be patient!  
> Enjoy the rest of your day! Bye!


	12. Demons and Christmas

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HI! before you read this chapter, if I made any mistakes, I'm going to edit them tomorrow.

The months flew by too quickly for my liking. During those months, I was still staring at the guild, meditating and training. The staring sessions were now more about Ivan then just trying to figure out my feelings or gaining information about the members.

Every time I heard his disgusting voice, I listened in on his and Laxus' conversation or argument, taking note on how they talked (or argued, which was most of the time), about what (mostly about Laxus himself), and how they were acting (which was sometimes almost fighting).

After every single argument, Laxus would storm out of the guild and I would meet him at our clearing that we started to call Haven. Or more accurately Laxus started calling it like that. I always had to teleport there, and most of the time, it was a problem because I would attract Ivan's attention. Believe me, I thought I had a heart attack when he almost found me.

About my magic, no, I didn't tell Laxus that I have any kind of magic.

No, I won't reveal it until I do something about Ivan.

Yes, that will happen and I'll make sure of it. Personnally.

Our little squad also went on a quest to search for another gem, because Anna wouldn't stop complaining about the fact that she only had two demons and that she is too weak.

"I have shit." she said. Yeah, right. As if  _I_ wasn't having any difficulty manipulating my magic. Sure, I could fire eight shots in a row from my Light's Pistol now and the range of my Angel's Pearl was now 5-6 meters, even with Teri, Frekizurd and Angela firing at it. But learning other spells, that was nuh-uh for my magic. Sure, they were quite difficult, but even if I remembered the spell perfectly, manipullating my magic at will was terribly exhausting.

The ups were that once you learned the spell, it was easy to improve and casting it didn't need so much concentration.

Anyway, the quest ended well, if I forget some major details.

 

~ _Flashback_ ~

_We were in a cave, slowly making our way forward to where the red gem was supposed to be. I was exhausted and frustrated, not only because we ran into some monsters, but also because the only light was Teri, who lit her hand on fire. And I hate underground muddy water. Angela fell asleep, so we took turns in carrying her. She was still just a 4 year old kid._

_Thank god she drew us a map of the cave that she found in one of the books. After another hour of walking, it started to get hot._

_Like, a lot._

_The tunnel of the cave gave way to a giant space...full of lava and fire. Just a quick note, we didn't know **what** demon we were trying to find. _

_Well, this certainly gave us the answer. I hate my life. Because the only path were GODDAMN STONES **FLOATING** IN THE AIR!!!_

_Angee, who woke up because of the heat, probably thought the same thing because she looked like she was about to slap my sister. She didn't._

_Teri, on the other hand looked like she was enjoying the heat. She even looked hyped up all of a sudden, the exhaustion vanishing from her body. Wow._

_"Oi, Anna, could ya summon Oiva? I ain't swimmin' in fuckin' lava just to get there."  At least she shared the same opinion as me._

_To our surprise, my sister shook her head._

_"I can't. It would be dangerous. You see, demons aren't the same as celestial spirits. They can very well attack us just because there is another demon. They fight in Hell, and if they could, they would even fight to death. Imagine Sparta at the time of Ancient Greece and multiply it by fifty. That's the life in Hell." There is no need to explain that we were utterly shocked. That didn't ease the bad feeling that we had to jump from stone to stone._

_Wait...teleportation...I face palmed. I'm such an idiot. **I** have Teleportation Magic. Without warning, I teleported us all to the other side, which startled my dear friends, but they calmed down when I explained that I teleported us._

_We found ourselves in front of a giant altar made of gold, onyx, obsidian and a red metal that I didn't recognize. There, in the middle of  it, were **three** gems instead of one. Two of them were purple and a bit smaller and in the middle was a bigger red gem. there were names under each one of them that read:_

_Lefe the Mindreader, Demon of the Minds_

_Draria the Pyromancer, Demon of the Black Fire_

_Vor the Necromancer, Demon of the Undead_

_Draria was the demon that we came for, but the other two gems were a surprise. I was a bit suspicious. This was too easy. There must be something else...._

_Oblivious to my wary gaze, Anny took the gems to examine them. That seemed to do something, because the small island that we were on started to shake and the magma and fire that were in the cave started to slowly grow and expand._

_Well, shit._

_Huge blocks of half molten rocks started to fall from the ceiling. One of them right above us. Thank god all of them linked their hands with me and I teleported us away._

_~End of flashback~_

Yeah, some major details....But the most important thing is that we got the gems...right? Right? Right.

And the cycle of gaining their trust started again. This time, it was even more amusing.

Not because their personnalities were bad (actually, they were even worse than I thought), but because a certain ice demon had some...tension between him and a certain beautiful girl.

Well, Anna didn't know about it, but Angee told me that she read something about those two demons in one of her books and warned me that things might take a turn for the worse. I made a mental note to prepare myself to put up my shield if something goes wrong.

Two days after our little "adventure", we walked to the mountains to a place without people or animals. Just for safety. Teri and I were on our guard while Angee was near a big rock and in case of danger she could hide behind it, although it would do little against the demons.

Anna took a deep breath and said:

"Demon of the Minds, I summon thee: Lefe the Mindreader!" A purple magic circle appeared and the figure of a female appeared from it. Her hair was gray and she looked in her mid fourties, although she didn't age. She had sharp red eyes and she was dressed like someone from the roman period.

Her gaze stopped on each one of us and stopped on my sister, who looked calm as ever. Before she summoned her, I told her to not think about anything or if she does, to only think about the demon in front of her.

"I am well aware why you summoned me, human, and I'm well aware that you are prepared for my challenge, however, you already passed it." I blinked a few times.

Wait, what? (I'm saying this line too many times)

She chuckled at our confusion.

"One part of the test was to find me. The other one was to know how to deal with me. You obviously know how to do that when you aren't thinking about anything exept me. Well done my dear." Wait, is her accent british. I'm pretty sure she sounds like a London noble. Well, at least we got one. After she vanished, we prepared ourselves for the next purple gem.

"Demon of the Undead, I summon thee: Vor the Necromancer!" Another purple magic circle appeared, this time however, not only a male figure appeared, but several skeleton hands tried to come out with him, but fortunately failed.

Way to be creepy.

The man in front of us looked like a priest with his hair slicked back and his purple eyes, void of any life OR emotion, were trying to stab my sister. Or at least I thought they were.

Either that or they were trying to burn holes. Your choice.

"What do you want with me, brat?" Oooooh, he did NOT just say that. Tell me he didn't. Because he might die.

And my sister punched him. And by that I really mean _punched_ him. He was taller than her, but she still managed to do that, somehow. He slowly turned his head back and looked my sister up and down.

"You passed my trial,  _brat_." And he vanished.

...

......

............What? That was...straight forward and weird. Well, at least now we got only one.....the worst one. Anna glanced at us and I nodded, telling her that we are ready.

She took a deep breath to calm herself down and shouted:

"Demon of the Black Fire, I summon thee: Draria the Pyromancer!" This time, a big red magic circle appeared, along with such heat that melted the ground around it and made my sister back away a few steps.

A woman with tanned skin and red hair-not hair but red  _fire_ instead of her hair and burning red eyes emerged from the magic circle. Anna was already pretty tired. To pull off three demons in a row is no small feat. The female demon stood tall and proud, smirking at my sister.

"Well well well, what do we have here? a small child that managed to summon me and is still standing? Although it's to be expected, you are from  _their_ bloodline after all. And because of that, you pass my test. I respected your parents and I still do, so I'll let you become my Mistress. Although I am  _not_ happy that you have that filthy Iceberg with you too." Did she just call Frekizurd an Iceberg? Do we have another Natsu and Gray case? Because I am not ready for this.

Like the other demons, she vanished before we could ask her any questions and she left us pondering on her words. Well, at least the summoning went much better than I thought. 

A freezing wind blew past us and it started to snow, which reminded me...

...

....IT WAS CHRISTMAS SOON!!!

So, all of November and most of December went by in a chaos of preparations for a Christmas present and surprise for the guild. On Christmas Eve, Everything was finally ready.

I made my way to the guild, this time with red flats, red dress and a white scarf. The snowflakes were getting caught in my hair and I was trying my hardest to protect the small wrapped present from the chilly wind. When I arrived at the doors, the party that Makarov held was already full on, so I didn't have any trouble sneaking in. I was trying to find Laxus and I spotted him at the bar, chatting with his granfather. I hid myself in the opposite corner, so that he would see me without anyone else noticing me. When He saw me, he excused himself and ran cautiously to me, trying to not attract any attention. Makarov, however, saw me and showed me a kind smile. My eyes sparkled.

"Hi! What brings you here? Don't you have a party at your place, too?" Asked me a cheerful Laxus.  My eyes sparkled even more and I handed him his present.

"Merry Christmas, Laxus." I said in a soft and caring tone. His eyes widened and he tool carefully his present and unwrapped it. Inside were homemade cookies and a lightning bolt that floated in the air. I got help from everyone for this one, but I'm still proud of myself. His eyes widened even more and he stayed silent for a few moments before his face split into a large grin and he hugged me. I hugged him back.

"Thank you so much Mary! I can't believe that you got me something!" Yes, I did tell him my real name. After he let me go, he shuffled a bit, and finally handed me a small box with a blush.

"Here, this is for you." I took it, still shocked and opened it.

I gasped. Inside was a silver necklace with a small lily. My hair shadowed my eyes. This wasn't the first time someone gave me present for Christmas, so why did I feel so...bewildered? He gave me a confused look.

"Is something wrong?" After a while, I looked up, my eyes watery.

"No, everything is fine. Everything is more than fine, it's perfect! Laxus, thank you so much!" And finally,  _finally_ after all those months, I smiled. I could see Makarov behind Laxus, and he was utterly  _shocked_. Laxus' grin widened.

"No problem! See ya later! And Merry Christmas!" And he ran off.

I teleported to the plaza where I met up with my friends.

"Did he like it?" Asked me Angee. I nodded.

"Yeah. Now, let's get this started." We casually strolled onto the plaza. Before we did, Anna summoned Frekizurd and Angela readied one of her Firework arrows (Yes, we did name them like that). At the count of three.

One. We took our stances.

Two. We readied ourselves.

Three. All at once, we pointed our hands to the sky.

Now!

I shot out 8 light balls. Teri shot out 8 fireballs. Frekizurd 8 ice balls and Angela shot out 4 arrows. They all dispersed into a giant firework show. The sparks then exploded into more sparks and so on until the sky looked like it was decorated with even more stars. The sparks then formed a sign that said:

MERRY CHRISTMAS, FAIRY TAIL!!!

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> MERRY CHRITMAS EVERYONE!!! May you be happy and enjoy this evening with your family or close ones!!


	13. The Wait

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! I want to apologize that I haven't updated so long and there are two reasons for that:  
> 1) School exists  
> 2) My muse went silent  
> So I'm sorry this chapter is boring and trash, but I still hope you will enjoy!

I watched as the all the members of Fairy Tail that haven't passed out because of the alcohol yet ran to the plaza where the townspeople were pointing, laughing and clapping at our firework display. Laxus was laughing and clapping with them (I think he ran out of the guild first and started yelling at his Grandpa to come see). Makarov was looking around and he spotted me after I moved a bit so he could find me. I gave him a nod and he smiled again and nodded back. 

Well, at least he wasn't suspicious of me anymore.

Who am I kidding? Of course he was still suspicious of me, but not as much as he was the first time I met him. I hope.

"Well, that went quite good, although I will have to make more arrows if we want to do that again." I heard Angela beside me. My friends were still hiding in the shadows, because I still haven't revealed that I have three more friends with me. That will have to wait for a while.

A movement caught my eye. I focused on the shadows on the opposite side of the plaza. And I almost used my Light's Pistol in the mddle of the crowd.

Ivan. Or bastard, or dickhead or son of a bitch, depends on which member of our squad you ask about him. You probably guessed who called him what. Anyway, I was looking at that disgusting person and noticed that he was looking at Laxus, disgusted. He started moving towards him and I had to make a decision in a split-second.

OH HELL NAH HE'S NOT TOUCHING MAH BOY!!! I left my spot in the shadows and I blended in with the crowd. I made my way towards Ivan, who was still advancing towards his son with clearly bad intentions. When I finally reached him, I bumped into him with all my might.

"Excuse me sir." I said with my emotionless voice. He stopped and turned around with rage clear on his face and in his voice.

"Where to you think you're going you little-!" but I just looked at him, emotionless but defiant at the same time, defying him to try something in this crowd in front of the almost whole guild on a little girl. He clenched his fist si tightly that the veins popped up and another vein popped up on his forehead. He grit his teeth and for a moment I thought I heard him growl, but never mind.

I continued to stare at him, trying to ignore the feeling that he will get more mad at me if I do. Out of the corner of my eye I could see Makarov seeing me and Ivan having a staring contest because he ushered the guild members back to the guild, but he didn't follow. Instead, he started walking towards us.

"If you don't mind, I will be on my way now." I tried walking past him, but he suddenly grabbed my arm.

"Not so fast, little girl. I want an apology and a gift first." I frowned at him. What did he mean?

Wait....

Oh God. If he means THAT...No, he's isn't  _such_ a pig...right?

"Is there a problem Ivan?" A wave of relief washed over me when Makarov finally spoke up behind Ivan.

The man in question froze up and his glare intensified as he turned around to face his father.

"What is it old man? Can't you see I'm in the middle of something?" He asked, making no effort to hide the anger in his voice. This time the master frowned.

"Please, release this girl at once. She hasn't done anything wrong and if she did, she already apologyzed, didn't she?" Ivan looked like he wanted to say something but he saw that he was in the middle of a crowd and that other people started to get interested in what was happening.

He let me go and I backed away. While passing Makarov I gave him an unnoticeable nod of gratitude. He returned it.

I then went back to my friends, who were frantically searching for me and teleported home.

* * *

The days passed and the New year came. It was now year X770, which scared me a little. In one year, Laxus will get his lacrima and in two years Cana joins.

And it didn't help that the 1st of January it was Anna's 9th birthday. Great.

In the week after Christmas, I went on another journey, this time alone to find my sister's present. In all honesty, I had absolutely  _no_ idea on what to give her. Then I had this great idea to get her something that's related to demons and is  _not_ a gem. And I found a weapon.

A dagger, to be more specific. The blade was black with a dark red outline with runes and ornaments of the same color and the hilt was silver with black leather and a giant ruby. I think it will do the job.

The party was small, but great. We got the cake, the decorations and we even made a program of going for a walk in the forest to explore, even though it was freezing outside, we were still happy.

One year passed again, I turned seven, Teri turned eight and Angela turned five while Anna turned 10. We were all starting to get tense, because in about another year, we wanted to kick Ivan out. My patience was getting thin with all his bullshit with Laxus being weak. So I suspended my staring activities a bit. I managed to find another lacrima that supposedly detected magic at 200 meters radius, so I placed it in the clearing so I would have enough time to teleport. We were all training, Angela even found a spear in her house, made of the same material as the bow and the same style.

Teri managed to learn a few spells that I honestly didn't know existed, and decided to show them to us. It seems that they were simple, but effective.

I should know, she used me as a practice dummy. Which wasn't pleasant at all.

_*Flashback*_

_We were at the same mountain where Anna "passed" the challenge of the fire demon Draria. Teri and I were in the middle of the rocky space, while my sister and Angee were only watching from afar._

_"Okay. You see, these spells ain't one of the most ancient ones, but they're pretty old. You would think they're normal fire spells and Natsu would probably try to eat them. However, he can't cause these spells were created so they would be able to melt even the demonic iron from which Anna's dagger is made." I pondered for a moment._

_"So you are telling us that these attacks are technically from the demon world?" Teri shook her head._

_"No. Before Draria was born, the demons needed somethin' to protect themselves. Of course, they had that demonic iron, but they weren't able to make anythin' from it because they couldn't melt it. In the end, my clan agreed to help them and gave them one of the many ancient flames they possessed."_

_"So these spells contain the fire of your clan? But then again, how OLD is your clan? I mean, the Demon World was created at the same time as the Celestial Spirit one. The only answer is that there is or was another world other than Edolas." My friend nodded again._

_"Yeah there is, but I have no idea how to get there, what it's called or how it looks like. Anyway, let's get started!" I nodded and readied myself. This will be painful._

_"Fire of Warriors, Flame Assault!" Four magic circles appeared in the air around me. I had just enough time to summon my shield before enormous flames erupted from the magic circles right at me. The impact was so big that I had to diminish my shield to 2 meters, but I held on. I was used to the pain by now, so now it was more of a question of willpower and magic power. When I could finally see again, I saw the round eyes of my two best friends that were only watching._

_It must have made a show._

_"Power of the Piercing Fire, Fiery Spike!" This time fire spike emerged from the ground under me and flew up, bruising me. This looked awfully familiar, but it was effective._

_I steeled myself for the last attack. Tereza was already panting, so I assumed that these simple spells weren't actually that simple but I will question it later._

_"Crush Your Enemies, Fire Fingers!" The name was pretty strange but I didn't have time to ask myself who named it because a giant fire hand emerged from a magic circle on my right and picked me up with my shield and started tightening. It didn't last for long because my best friend  reached her limit and collapsed to her knees._

_*End of Flashback*_

Yeah...

Anyway, we started getting really tense. We decided to wait a few more months for the sake of our plan and age, because Angee's birthday was the 21st of June, Teri's was the 1st of August while my birthday was the 1st of May. When Angela turned six, Teri and I started teaching her magic. Like Teri, she had two types of magic. The first one was Sun Magic, and no, she isn't related to any of the Celestial Spirit Mages we know. This magic is completely different. And more difficult.

Basically, the Sun must grant you persmission to use its power.

Her second magic is much more complicated. We actually aren't even sure what it is, even though something tells me that I should. I hate my amnesic state.

Yes, I have a slight amnesia. For some reason I can't remember anything from my life before, even my last moments before death aren't coming to me. The others too, but they at least remember  _something_.

Well, at least I taught Angela a new spell that transforms her bow into a pistol and then she casts a spell called "Spiral Bullets" that follow their target if they try to run away. Another year passed. This year however, Cana is supposed to join, so we are kicking out Ivan in February.

We have a lot of things to do and a lot of things to plan out.

 


	14. AN

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please read.

**Hi guys! Sorry, but this isn't a chapter. The reason is, well... I have some issues right now.**

**Surprisingly, my chapter got erased 3 times now, _again_ , so I'm trying to cool down and not burst into tears.**

**Then there is the issue with school. In my country, the end of the semester is coming up and a lot of big exams are scheduled for next week, so yeah.**

**Then there is the problem with updates. I'm trying to update as quick as possible, but the week after the next one I'm leaving with my class to go to the mountains, so I will try to update nest week, but if I don't I really am sorry and please be patient. I have a life and it's not as easy as I hoped it would be.**

**Thanks for your understanding!**

**I hope you enjoy your morning/day/evening/afternoon/ night!**

**Bye!**


	15. Mission Ivan

**Hi! So, before you read this chapter, I wanted to apologies that I haven't updated for so long. The reason is, well, I wanted to update just after I got home from my school trip, but some stuff got in the way and then my spring break started so my dad that came back wanted for us to go to Germany for more skiing and I didn't bring my computer with me and the internet was terrible. Again, I'm really sorry. Also, the intervals between the chapters might get longer because my schedule is PACKED. Anyway, I hope you enjoy this chapter and please bear with me! One more thing, this chapter and probably many future chapters will be inspired a bit by the fanfic Ripples that's written by therealnarnia. Thank you!**

* * *

I sighed for the uptenth time since the beginning of my visit at Anna's home. Yes, we were currently at my sister's house, arguing for what seemed like hours.

Which we were.

Actually, it all started 2 weeks ago, or more accurately, two weeks before operation "kick Ivan out". The tension was rising every single day and one week before our plan, it was so thick that you could cut it with a knife.

So we started planning.

Originally, we were assembling in my library, but the fact that Teri was playing with her magic resulted into all of my notes turning into ashes and me kicking her out of my house, we decided that it would be safer to meet somewhere where our magic wouldn't do so much damage. And that's how we found ourselves in my sister's house, which was apparently designed so that her demons don't do so much damage.

The planning was going well until today, two days before action. We were arguing since the morning and it was almost noon, wich was very frustrating and tiring.

Unfortunately, we were arguing about me.

Yes, me. I was supposed to lure Ivan into the guild hall so we could prove Makarov that he should be kicked out. However, some of my friends were worried about me. Our plan was already dangerous because of our ages, and because I was the second youngest, it wasn't helping.

Teri is 9 years old, I'm eight, Angela is 6 and only Anna is eleven right now, which makes her the oldest one. And this is what the entire argument is about: my age.

"Look, I know you don't want us getting hurt, but putting yourself in danger instead doesn't solve the issue! I'm older than you and I'm physically stronger, so I think we should switch our roles for safety!" was yelling Anna, desperate to make me see her point. Angela nodded, agreeing.

Thank God Teri was nodding off near the fireplace. I rubbed my temples, feeling that this was getting us nowhere.

"But he already knows me. He will get angry faster with me than anyone else. He wants to get for our first Christmas when I stopped him from geeting to Laxus and making him look even worse in front of Makarov. During these two years, I already stopped him countless times from hurting him, so he will have a reason to fight me so I can't tell anyone about what he did and does to his son. Please. Plus, I learned a new spell that will make his Shikigami Magic useless."

"But there is still a chance you'll get hurt." Angee said.

"Y'know, it wouldn' matter if it was her or Anna. The risks are the same. And Makarov wouldn' let her or his grandson get hurt. He ain't that kind of guy." Teri unexpectedly joined the conversation. I thought she was asleep.

Guess not.

"Hmmm, yeah, you're right. And the members wouldn't let him hurt a child. That's not how Fairy Tail works. They protect the innocent ones." said Angela after a few moments.

I tensed up a bit at the word innocent. Why is my body reacting this way? Did that word trigger something in my mind? Like, a bad feeling that's connected to a bad memory?

Well, the feeling didn't stop me from remembering the anime. I smiled a tiny bit. To think that I would be a part of this family soon was so...surreal. It's at that moment that I noticed that it was awfully silent. When I looked up, my little squad was starring at me with disbelief, surprise and shock.

I raised an eyebrow.

"What, is something wrong with my face?" Their answer was scary: they lunged at me from across the room to strangle me in a group hug and to deafen me with their excited squeals.

 _Lunged_  at me.

"Let...go...I'm...dying..." was all I managed to breathe out from their iron hug. Anna shook her head.

"No way! Not until we are sure that you really smiled!" Right now, I was seriously and desperately trying to wiggle out from their hold, failing miserably.

Dang it. I almost wanted to build a temple in honor of Angee when she told everyone to let me go.

At least they all agreed that I should do the thing. After that, we all decided that we should do some weapon and physical training for the rest of the day. We all chose a primary and one secondary weapon. Angela already had her bow, which was her secondary weapon and the spear that we found in her house. The difference between a normal spear and this one is that its blade was larger, longer and the tip was slightly curved upward like a saber. It was gold with the same ornaments that were on her bow.

Anna already had the dagger I gifted her, so she decided on some sort of fingerless black leather gloves that could unsheathe three blades that looked like Wolverines, but they were made from the same iron aher dagger was and the knuckles of the gloves were reinforced with steel from the inside.

I do  _not_  want to be on the receiving end of her punches.

Teri wanted a sword and a whip that matched her power. So we searched her entire house from top to bottom to find something.

And we did. The whip was first. We actually only found the handle, which was bronze, gold and red. When Teri got angry, a whip made of fire came out. And the sword... Well let's just say it was quite emotional. Apparently, it was her father's saber that we found. No need to say anything else.

As for me, I found the weapon of my dreams. I found two beautiful long swords that ressembled elven ones but the handles were carved with spirals and flowers. On the edge of the blade were some some kind of words that I didn't understand.

Later, we all found out something strange on these new weapons, except for Teri's balde: all of them had the same sign carved on them, the Musica sign. We didn't what to make of it, so we decided to leave it for now.

As we trained, we all tested each other's reflexes. For example, Angee and I sometimes fired fired towards Teri and Anna without warning. Teri usually jumped out of the way while my sister tried to summon Oiva as quickly as possible. This kind of stuff left us all exhausted, so we always had something to eat within reach.

The two days passed by quickly and finally the day had come

At 11 am the 23rd of February, I sneaked into the guildand entered a hall that led to the rooms in the back. Without making a sound, I approached one of the doors that was slightly open.

How did I know it was the right door? I could feel his and Laxus' magic power.

His voice helped too.

"Who do you think you are?! A weakling like you can't have a break until you're strong enough to beat strong mages in battle!" I peaked in to see a scared Laxus and a yelling Ivan. My blood was boiling from the scene, but I couldn't go in, not yet.

Ivan growled.

"Pathetic." He spat before lifting his hand and bringing it down on his son.

That was the last straw. I burst into the room and yelled.

"STOP!" Ivan stopped just millimeters away from Laxus' face. He turned toward me with a snarl.

"And why should I listen to someone like you? He deserves it for being so weak and pathetic. Of course  _you_  would defend him. You're just as weak." I put myself protectively between him and the boy, glaring hard.

"Just for your information, Laxus is already strong, he just needs to practice. You aren't even giving him a chance to improve. As far as I'm concerned  _your_  teaching methods are pathetic."

Mission enraging Ivan complete. He was red from rage and the veins on his forehead and hands popped out. He was shaking from anger.

"How dare you...HOW DARE YOU SAY THAT TO ME?!" The next thing he did was unexpected.

I noticed his paper dolls just before they made impact with my side. I was thrown backwards with such force that I flew through the wall and into the guild hall.

My back was screaming in agony. I felt like I was underwater because I could only hear the sound of Laxus' voicfrom far away, even though he was right at my side. Dang it. I didn't think being thrown through a wall would be so painful. Maybe I thought that because this was supposed to be an anime, it would be less painful than it actually was.

Who am I kidding. Of _course_  it would be painful.

That wasn't important right now. When the dust cleared, I could see the entire guild staring at me in shock and disbelief. My head was still a mess and although my vision cleared a bit, I still had trouble focusing. When my hearing came back and I could finally focus on my surroundings, I tried to get up but ended up leaning on Laxus for support because my legs were still pretty weak.

"Just as I thought, you are pathetic. You didn't even see my attack coming. Ha, wench." Ivan was slowly advancing on us and when he was just a few feet away, he was suddenly zapped. Like his guildmates, his face mirrored everyone's look of shock and disbelief as he stared at my small hero who was standing in front of me.

"Dad, STOP! Why are you doing this? Why are you hurting her? She didn't do anything!" He yelled out. His father's face contorted in anger even more.

"Get out of the way!" Laxus shook his head.

"No! Not until you stop hurting her at least!" This time, I sensed it. Ivan summoned his dolls and directed them at his son that didn't have enough time to react.

But I did.

In the split second before the dolls engulfed us, I moved in front of Laxus with my hands drawing a magic circled and I yelled out an incantation.

When the dolls vanished, most of the people were even more shocked than before. Laxus, who already braced for impact, slowly opened his eyes and looked up only to gasp. I was in front of him, my arms and palms outstretched in front of me. Around was a pearly white shield that I dropped soon after.

I was shaking, but it wasn't from the pain or exhaustion that coursed through my veins along with something different. It was anger. My bangs covered my eyes in shadow, my head was bowed and my hands tightened into fists.

"You..." My voice was low and ice cold. The ground under me cracked and I started to glow and Ivan stepped back, unsure on what was happening.

In all honesty, I had no idea on what was happening either.

"You attacked your own son...how dare you...how dare you do that to him..." Through my anger, I could feel a power that felt...exctited to be releassed, flow through my veins. It was leaking out all around me and was assembling in my chest, at the exact same spot where that strange stone flew into me a couple of years ago.

"HOW COULD YOU DO THIS TO LAXUS?! TO YOUR ONE AND ONLY SON!" When I lifted my head, there were white lines in my dark blue eyes and the aura around me exploded. It was sending wave after wave of magic all around me, making Ivan fly backwards.

"Hmmm...she always had something for drama...not that I wouldn't do the same thing." A voice from next to Macao said, sounding amused. The mentioned man jumped away from the table and turned around to see a young redhead sitting on top of it with a bored expression but amused eye, watching the scene cautiously.

"Where did you come from?!" yelled Macao.

"Hm...yeah...although I don't think she's doing it on purpose." Said another voice behind Wakaba, sounding a bit more mature. He jumped away and turned around only to see a girl with black hair leaning on a pillar watching Ivan with a smirk.

"Where did  _you_  come from?!" yelled the mage. He was next to Macao already.

"Stop joking around in serious situations and try to focus on the matter at hand." A tiny voice said behind the two men. They jumped away again to reveal a small girl with honey eyes.

"WHERE DID THEY ALL COME FROM?!" They yelled in unison.

I didn't pay attention to them and I locked eyes with Makarov who was still staring at the scene in front of him. He answered my unasked question with a short but firm nod.

I turned back to Ivan who got up from what seemed to be a destroyed table and shouted.

"Let The White Fire Be Your Justice: Holy Flame!" A magic circle appeared in front of me again and I swung my palms forward. A beam of white fire shot out of it and towards Ivan who didn't have time to react before he was thrown out of the door by the blast. He scrambled to his feet looking pretty bad and I high fived myself in my mind.

"You little punks! How dare you do that to me! I'm a member of this guild! Say something you old man!" He yelled at Makarov who stood up with a serious air around him.

"Ivan Dreyar, I hereby banish you from the guild for hurting its members and for hurting innocent ones in your hunger for power." Everyone was speechless and glancing from Ivan, us, to their Master and back again. 

Ivan cried out in rage again and readied his magic one more time only to be stopped by a pillar of fire emerging from the ground in front of him.

"Didn't ya hear? Shaddup and get the hell outta here. Or ya wanna fight me?" Asked the culprit while wearing a smirk with cold and hard eyes. At that, Ivan finally took off at full speed down the road, shoving people out of his way.

Makarov sighed and turned to me.

"My child, I believe the time has come." I nodded and looked at my friends that were listening with a confused expression.

I smiled reassuringly and looked back at our new Master.

"Yes, the time has come. Master Makarov Dreyar, will you allow us to join Fairy Tail?"


	16. AN

**Hey guys! I'm sorry but this is another note. Unfortunately, not only my school is getting in the way of my writing, but I have NO idea how to write the meeting of the girls with the other kids.**

**If you have any suggestions, _please_ write them in the comment section! Also, I know that I take a long time to update so I'm sorry! **

**I hope that you have a nice day!**

**MortyChan**


	17. A New Family

**First, sorry for the late update! I was planning to post this a week ago, however some family plans got in the way and I couldn't finish writing. Second, thank you all for your patience. And third, sorry for the short chapter! I don't know when will be the next chapter, but I will try to post it by the end of the next weekend at the latest. Also, I'm thinking about making a discord server where you can write your ideas. What do you thinks? Anyway, I hope that you enjoy this (hopefully not crappy) chapter!**

**Morty-Chan**

.......

For a moment, nobody said anything and everyone except Makarov gaped at me. I should have used that moment of silence to cover my ears because the next moment the hall erupted into chaos.

My friends engulfed me into a giant bear hug (unfortunately, they seem to do that a lot) and squealed into my ears excitedly while somehow saying "Thank you!" repeatedly. The majority of the guild members screamed "EEEEEEEEEEEHHHHHHHHHHHHHH???!!!", Macao and Wakaba were grinning at us after the shock passed. Laxus hugged his granfather who was taken aback but smiled and hugged him too.

While everyone was still yelling and shouting, Makarov lead us to the bar where...I think was Enno? Macao's wife? I mean, I don't think they're married yet but I'm not entirely sure who she is either. 

"Where do you want your stamps to be? Just think of the color when you are ready." She smiled kindly down at us. Teri stepped up first.

"Can I have it on my right shoulder please? Thanks." Enno nodded and pressed the stamp down on the redhead's shoulder. When she pulled it away, an orange Fairy Tail symbol outlined with red appeared. It seemed as if it was a living flame dancing on her skin. But then again, I wouldn't be surprised if it was one.

Next one up was Angee.

"Could I have it on my left shoulder please? Thank you very much." As polite as ever. Her mark was gold with a yellow outline. Ironically, it was as bright as the sun. Satisfied she started chatting excitedlywith Teri about something.

Probably about our first quest or about the other members joining soon.

Anna was next. After a moment of thinking and looking at her ring that contained all her demons and gems and was glistening on her right hand.

"My right hand please." After a moment the stamp revealed a pitch black guild mark with a purple outline. Pretty fitting don't you think? 

Finally, it was my turn to get my stamp. I took a deep breath and walked up to Enno.

"Could mine be above my heart please?" I whispered quietly.

She looked at me and for a moment I thought that she didn't hear me but then she nodded.

"Very well. Just hold on a second.

She bended down to my level and carefully pressed the stamp just above my heart. It wasn't in the middle of my chest, but it wasn't entirely on the left either.

When she pulled it away, she gasped.

"It's so pretty!" I looked down and I silently agreed with her. My guild mark is the same color as my eyes (which are midnight blue) and had a silvery white outline. It looked just like the midnight sky without stars and only the moon shining.

"Listen up you brats!" suddenly came Makarov's voice from above. I looked up to see him perched near the ceiling. "We have four new members today! Pay attention!" He then motioned us to go up to the second floor so that we could introduce ourselves.

We silently decided to go in the order we got our guild marks so Teri was first.

"Yo! The name's Tereza but call me Teri. I use Fire Magic. Hope we get along!" Her mmanner of speech and laid back attitude put everyone at ease and they all cheered. Next up was Angee.

"Hello, my name is Angela but call me Angee. Because I'm still young, I don't practice magic much, so for now I use only weapons. Nice to meet you!" And she bowed. Most of the people awed while others cheered.

I saw my sister hesitate. I knew it was mostly because of her magic and even though we discussed that once we join the guild, we don't reveal the name of our magic, she was still nervous because she had black magic.

"Anna." She lifted her head. I smiled at her and nodded gently, showing her my support. She blinked a few times, surprised that soon turned into gratitude and she grinned.

"Hi! My name is Anna and I use Black Magic. Nice too meet you all!" I saw some people pause at the mention of black magic but the vast majority of them cheered. Makarov then nodded at me.

I don't think anyone noticed, but I was probably the most nervous out of our squad. I took a deep breath and stepped forward.

"Hello, my name is Mary. I use Light Magic. Thank you for accepting us." When I finished I bowed. The first ones that started cheering were Macao and Wakaba and I think that set off everyone else. I quickly joined my friends downstairs where a party was already at its fullest.

"Maryyyyyy!" Someone yelled and I was engulfed in a hug  _again_. I stumbled a bit and almost fell over if the new Lightning Dragon Slayer wasn't strong enough already. I frowned a bit. So his body is already starting to get used to the lacrima.

I sighed. Which means that he will soon start to try and prove himself, according to the anime.

When he pulled away, he was smiling but I could see in his eyes a bit of sadness. And maybe anger?

But I couldn't let my worries show because of everyone so I let it go for now.

"What is it Laxus? Did you enjoy my surprise?" I smiled gently at him.

"Yeah! But not only that! I get to see you everyday now! Isn't that awesome?" I giggled. I don't think I'll see him this excited for a long time after this.

After a few months, while I was making my way to the guild to maybe take I quest because I needed to restock a bit of supplies in my house, I stopped dead in my tracks when I saw a small cute girl with short brown hair and a cute dress staring at the sign.

Well, looks like our little adorable and future drinker Cana has decided to join us at last.

I smiled a bit and approached her. I knew Macao and Wakaba will be showing up soon, so I should take this chance and talk to her a bit.

"Hey, can I help you with something?" I asked her when I was close enough. She seemed to snap out of her daze and looked up at me, curious and shy.

And confused.

"U-um, who are you...? Are you someone from the guild?" I smiled softly.

"Yes, I am. Are you looking for someone?" She looked down a bit and mumbled something to herself, but I was pretty sure that she said something about her dad.

"Well, why don't you come inside? I'm sure your father will come back sometime." She looked up at me, hesitant.

"...Are you sure?"

"Of course! If you tell me his name, I might even tell you where to find him!" Of course I knew who was her father, but I wanted to show her that she could trust me.

She thought for a moment, obviously asking herself if she could trust me, then said:

"You won't laugh?" I looked at her, surprised. So THAT'S what she is worried about. But then again, I would probably be the same.

"Of course I won't! Whoever your father is, he's still your father! No mather the person, if you are sure they are your parent, then so be it." In all honesty, I had no idea why I said that since I wasn't so sure myself if that rule applied to me as well.

She sighed, then while looking at her feet, she said:

"My father is Gildarts." I smiled.

"Gildarts? I haven't met him yet. Although, I hope it will be soon." She looked up at me, surprised.

"You know who he is?" 

"Kind of. He's the strongest wizard of Fairy Tail. If you are his daughter, then I'm sure you'll become really strong as well."

I hoped it would encourage her at some point to tell him, but she seemed even more insecure now.

"Y-you think so...?" She asked shyly.

"Of course! Now, let's go inside. If you want to talk to Gildarts, you have to ask Master when he will come back."

And just like that, I introduced Cana to Fairy Tail.

The days passed and just when I was talking to Laxus to ask him if he wanted to go on a mission with me (which mostly consisted of me asking and him giving an incoherent noise that I assumed meant that he said yes), the famous bells started ringing.

"Eh?! What is that?" Asked Cana who didn't understand the meaning of the bells or why the city was shifting to make a straight path.

Before I could answer, Makarov stood next to Cana to answer.

"That, my child, is the Gildarts Shift."


End file.
